The invention relates to an instrument for styling hair.
Such an instrument is known from WO-A-94/09669, the instrument comprising: at least one carrier which is movably supported by the housing, elongate hair guides which project from the carrier, at least one passage for discharging air in a discharge direction away from the housing, and at least one air guide for controlling the air flowing out of the passage in dependence upon forces exerted on the hair guides. The passage and the carrier are adapted to influence the discharge direction in dependence on the position of the carrier relative to the housing.
In the device according to said WO-A-94/09669 the discharge direction is influenced in dependence on movements of the hair guides with respect to the housing by selectively closing a number of differently oriented passages in the housing. For this purpose, the carrier from which the hair guides project is mounted so as to be pivotable past these passages and has passages arranged in such a manner that given ones of the differently oriented passages in the housing are closed selectively depending on the position of the carrier. Furthermore, the discharge direction of the air can be controlled by the controllable air guide device in dependence upon the forces exerted on the hair guides.
This known device exhibits the problem that the temperature of the outflowing air increases strongly while the instrument is moved through the hair.